Detective Heiji
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: After Shinichi finally gets back to his old body and tells Ran the truth about Conan things should be great. Until a certain Kansai detective ends up as a 7 year-old. Poor Shinichi you can't catch a break. But what of Heiji? Complete: Finally!
1. The Accident

**A/N: I wanna write a shrunken Heiji story since I love them and I can never seem to find them!! D:**

**Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry, I'm still writing chapters for Copy-Copy Kaizoku but I just had to type this up after I finished writing this. :D**

**Detective Conan and all the characters are copyrighted to Gosho Aoyama.**

****By the way, I'm not gonna be all Wapanese with my writing with this, all English, baby cakes! But I will leave the honourifics intact for the sake of continuity. **

"Oi, Kudo!" shouted Heiji Hattori in his thick Kansai dialect. "Hurry up! I can keep your girl here busy for long!" He snapped his cell phone shut for emphasis.

"Just shut up for a second, Hattori!" Shinichi's still-shrunken voice shot back through the door "Haibara can't get up here without Agasa's help and he's—"

"I'll go get that girl then!" Heiji shouted out of exasperation. He ran down the staircase in the Kudo's once-empty home and through the front door to see Ai standing outside looking unimpressed.

Heiji blinked "Uhm, K-Kudo wanted me to, uhm—" his frantic stammering was cut short by Ai pushing past him and walking leisurely up the stairs. "I take it Edogawa-kun is upstairs." Ai stated bluntly.

Heiji nodded "But, Kudo's girl! She—" "Is still a block away;" Ai interrupted "But I'd better give this to Edogawa—no, Kudo-kun, now."

"_Tch_, little girl knows everything, doesn't she?" Heiji thought out loud.

"Who are you talking about, Hattori-kun?" Ran asked as she walked into the Kudo house, slipping off her shoes and into house slippers as she got closer to him.

"Uhm, I just…" Heiji stammered. Ran's face fell. "Oh," she said "I see… you were going to disguise yourself as Shinichi like that time to make me feel better since I haven't seen him in months and—"

**(A/N: 'that time' refers to when Heiji went to Ran's play in volume 25/26 as Shinichi (even though he's done it since then). The last time Ran saw Shinichi is still during that highway murder in volume 62/63)**

"Actually, uhm, Kudo is here but he's, uhm, g-getting ready and, uh, I'll tell him you're here." Heiji dashed up the stairs. '_C'mon, Kudo, don't leave her like this!'_

"Kudo!" Heiji slammed the door of Shinichi's bedroom open "I—" Heiji stopped and wheezed, a hand went up to his throat as he coughed to get whatever had landed in his throat out, he shuddered for oxygen as whatever-it-was quietly slipped down his esophagus and out of his airway.

Heiji swallowed, and sighed with relief, it almost felt like the time he was crunching on ice cubes as a kid and one had accidently slipped down his throat and slowly went down.

Just when Heiji believed his trauma-of-the-day to be over a wave of pain rushed through his body, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and fell to his knees. His chest pounded as his heartbeat thudded in his ears, agony swept through him as he struggled to gasp for air. After what felt like hours his body went limp as he faded into unconsciousness.

Heiji's eyes struggled to open as he shot up "What the hell is going on here!" he demanded, on look at Shinichi's very empty, very dusty bedroom served no answers.

He slumped back into Shinichi's bed and tried to figure out the interworking of his rival's mind by his possessions.

He was still no closer to terms with Shinichi's mind when a light knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Heiji called, but his voice came out in an almost sopranic whisper, he cleared his throat and called again "Come in," he said with his voice dropping a few octaves.

The door opened to reveal the full-sized Shinichi Kudo; he looked down to make sure Ai was in the room before shutting the door.

"Ran's gone home." Shinichi said as he sat on the foot of his bed.

There was a long pause.

"Uhm, Hattori," he started "Haibara managed to, uhm; make the antidote to Apotoxin 4869 after she successfully reproduced the drug…"

Shinichi trailed off as if he was unable to continue. Ai sighed and took up the reigns of the conversation.

"Kudo-kun wanted the antidote as soon as I told him of the breakthrough, I brought along a newly remade version of the original batch of Apotoxin 4869 to explain how the antidote works to him, but," she looked sharply at Heiji "You decided to barge in and…" she sighed "You accidently because the most recent victim of APTX 4869, returning yourself to a child-like state, stupid."

Heiji blinked twice and laughed in Ai's face "What kind of fumes have you breathed in while in that professor's lab, girl? You—" He interrupted himself with another bout of laughter "You really think I'm a," He raised his hand to gesture to himself and stopped.

His hand was a quarter of its normal size; he brought it closer to his face to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light or something. Flexing his fingers proved that it was not. He threw back the quilt on Shinichi's bed that had been covering him and pushed past Ai to get to the mirror on Shinichi's dresser, only to find he couldn't reach.

Shinichi walked over and grabbed the scruff of Heiji's sweater, lifting him up so he could stand on the dresser in front of the mirror.

Heiji looked at his reflection in disbelief. He was practically Conan-sized, save the fact that he prided himself at having 2 inches of height over Shinichi; he was wearing the same blue sweater Shinichi-as-Conan had worn earlier today, along with the beige kakis that had adorned Conan's body earlier.

**(If you can't picture it, find the picture of Heiji in 3****rd**** grade in movie 7, and the clothes Conan wore right after the highway murder case)**

Heiji reached up and touched his face, the kid in the mirror did the same.

"Shit, I've gotta get the antidote before someone else sees me." He looked over to where AI was still standing looking bored with the whole situation.

Ai sighed and walked towards Heiji's perch. When she was near enough Shinichi quickly picked her up so she could talk to the both of them on the same level.

"There is no other permanent antidote," Ai explained "I was able to create a single antidote for Kudo-kun simply because I recreated the original Apotoxin 4869. Fortunately," She smiled at Shinichi who looked as confused as Heiji felt "I did write down the formula in case I wished to one day return to Shiho Miyano, so I simply have to go back to the professor's and make another. "

Heiji sighed in relief as Ai left to gather her notes and create an antidote, he looked at Shinichi bemusedly, his hands stretched out in front of him, showing how much smaller Shinichi had been compared to Heiji. "Looks like I'm still taller than you, Kudo."

Heiji laughed causing himself to lose balance on the dresser and fall to the floor.

Shinichi laughed "Instant karma, Hattori." Then his eyes turned sombre as he looked out the window.

Heiji followed his gaze and saw he was looking in the direction of Ran's house.

Heiji cleared his throat "You were going to tell her, right?" he asked the vacant-eyed Shinichi "About you being Conan, I mean."

Shinichi nodded, le covered his face with his right hand and sighed before answering Heiji "She thought I was joking at first, but then I explained the Syndicate and how I had to take them down and…" he trailed off.

"She wanted more proof." Heiji realized, Shinichi nodded.

"Proof I didn't have, she was about to send me to an institute but I brought out this," he took out the voice-changing bowtie "And explained 'Sleeping Kogoro' to her, but she… she…" Shinichi paused, Heiji stayed quiet without prompting him this time.

"She knows you had your reasons, Shinichi." Heiji and Shinichi wheeled around to look at the person who had spoken from the doorway and saw Ran Mouri standing there.

"Ran," Shinichi started towards her but Ran held up her hand "Just... just stay there, Shinichi, I—" she paused for a moment and brought a hand to her face, the town detectives noticed she was crying "I really want to believe you… but—" she stopped and looked at Heiji, he eyes widened "H-Hattori-kun?"

Heiji waved awkwardly "Uhm, we're gonna fix this, so… don't tell Kazuha, okay?" He pleaded

Ran blinked a couple of times at Heiji before looking back at Shinichi "I, uhm," she sniffed "I went home to tell Conan-kun about how stupid you were being, but he…"

"But _I_ wasn't there." Shinichi finished for her.

**A/N: First ever Detective Conan fanfiction from me!**

**Can you believe this was all written on paper in Science 10? :D**

**Don't worry. Don't worry there'll be more! I picked a pretty lame spot to end a chapter but I decided to NOT make this a ****super long**** one shot! Ain't it great? :D**


	2. Fixation

**A/N: He-he! I'm back!! I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed or favourited on deviantART or on , that meant so much to me.**

**So I'm gonna start writing now, but before I do remember: for me there's a gap of 11 days (February 18****th**** – 28****th****) since I wrote the last chapter, so things might seem a little rocky at first before I get back into the swing of things again.**

**Detective Conan and characters are copyright Gosho Aoyama, and it's a -1% chance that I'll be owning Detective Conan anytime soon… maybe a plushie.**

Heiji watched Shinichi silently plead with Ran about him being the former Conan. '_The real proof's right in front of ya, girl.'_ Heiji thought dryly.

Ran was the first to speak "So you… you were really Conan?"

Shinichi nodded "Ran, honestly I don't know what to do, I can't return to Conan and be stuck as a kid after I just got my body back, but also I can't return to being Shinichi Kudo if the syndicate is still out there. Ran, you have—"

Ran cut him off "The only thing I **have** to do, Shinichi, is ask you this: why didn't you **tell** me sooner!? Do you have any idea how empty it was without you? Do you—"

"Yes," Shinichi interrupted "I do. I was there with you, Ran; without being able to do anything about it. But do **you** know how hard it is being trapped in the body of a **kid**!? Because I', pretty sure Haibara hates it and Hattori's probably had better days."

"This isn't my proudest moment here, Kudo." Heiji muttered

**(A/N: I hate it when Ran/Shinichi get all angst-y, but I couldn't have them react any other way, it's just their personalities, good thing handy-dandy Heiji's the best comedy relief this side of Shibuya!)**

All further argument was cut off by a loud explosion outside. All three ran outside to see the source of the interruption.

Next door to the Kudo's house, Agasa's picturesque house billowedblack smoke into the air of the Tokyo skyline. Outside the general danger zone of the explosion, Agasa and Ai stood coughing heavily and covered in soot particles.

Shinichi and the travel-sized Heiji ran up to help Ai and the professor, "Are you two all right?" Shinichi asked.

Agasa coughed before answering "We're fine, just an experiment gone a little… wrong. But we—"

"No," Ai interrupted from where Heiji was helping her up "My notes, they're…" she looked at the bits of burning paper flitting about. She sighed "I'm at a loss on what to do with you now." She eyed Heiji wirily.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't you just make another cure? Don't you remember—"

"**No,** I **don't**." Ai said coldly to Heiji.

"So that means," everyone jumped in surprise as they forgot Ran's presence "That Hattori-kun will be suck like… like…"

"What?" Heiji shouted "I don't want to be some stupid **kid** for who-knows-how-long!" He sighed "Kazuha is **so** going to kill me."

Ran shifted uncomfortably "Uhm, maybe… maybe I could tell her… I mean, she'll **have** to believe me—"

"No," Ai shot "We can't wave just anyone knowing this and we will have to handle it carefully. Kudo-kun," She looked at Shinichi "You cannot return to being Shinichi Kudo as of yet, **but** if we obtain the proper disguise we might pass you off as the professor's nephew as well as Hattori-kun's guardian, if we—"

"Woah!" Heiji interrupted "I can't stay **here**. I've gotta get back to Osaka before 10 pm or my Mom'll have my head, not-to-mention Kazuha. But I can't go back looking like **this**." He gestured to himself

"Hum," Agasa thought out loud "I could call Shinichi's parents to explain it all to Heiji-kun's parents if it would complicate matters less."

At the mention of their parents Heiji and Shinichi groaned in unison. Heiji looked up at Shinichi "As much as I'd love to meet the parents of the Detective of the West, I'd better just continue living my normal life from the height of 3 feet."

"Uh-uh," Tan stood net to the former Kansai Detective "**You** are **going** to tell your parents or so help me you'll return to Osaka 3 **inches** tall, get it?"

Heiji gulped and turned back to Agasa "So, w-what was that you were saying about getting Kudo's parents to call my parents?"

"Ah," Agasa stammered, patting himself in various places in search of something "Here we are," he pulled out a small cell phone from his lab coat pocket and dialed a surprisingly long number, no surprise with the area-codes, long-distance additional, as well as the out-of-Japan code on top of the regular 10-digit-number, made Agasa's dialing sounds turn into an awkwardly-long parade of beeping sounds.

There was a long pause as he held the phone to his ear and waited "…Ah! Kudo-kun, I have— … yes, Shinichi's fine, he— actually yes he is…. Oh, here."

Agasa held the phone out to Shinichi who blinked a few times and held it to his ear "Uhm, Dad? …No, I'm not using 'that stupid bowtie', yes I finally— it will last, I'm sure of it… no one can do a better job than Haibara… don't argue things like that, it's not—" Shinichi sighed and handed the phone back to the professor, clearly fed up with his 'conversation' with his father.

Agasa walked a short distance away from the four teenagers to continue his conversation, Ran looked at Heiji "So," she asked him "What are you going to do now?"

Heiji sighed "Well, my parents are either going to demand that I come home right now, or rush over here before they hang up the phone. But I have no idea what I'm going to do…"

Ai spoke up "Well, we could go with that plan I thought of, with Kudo and Hattori-kun's new guises covered as I re-create the cure to Apotoxin 4869, which, I assure you, will only take a short while, if all goes as planned."

"I already told ya," Heiji said to Ai "I _have_ to go back to Osaka, it's my home town where—"

"Everyone you know will instantly recognize you," Shinichi interrupted "C'mon, Hattori, it's not like you're the most unrecognizable guy out there even if you are a third your normal size, look at me when I was Conan, even with those glasses the only thing that kept the Syndicate from finding me out and **killing** me was the fact that –aside from the obvious– I _looked_ like every other kid in this gigantic city."

Heiji sighed "What the hell do I tell Kazuha?"

"The truth," Ran answered firmly "I believe that Kazuha has the right to know the truth, Hattori-kun. Because… because I was really upset when I thought Shinichi left me forever," She briefly glanced at Shinichi, who looked away guiltily "But lying to Kazuha would be worse, so you _have_ to tell her the truth—"

"Absolutely not," Ai sad as she looked at Ran coldly "We already have too many in the know, with this; and I can't just risk everything to this girl I barely know, besides if—"

"Kazuha's not like that," Heiji said firmly to Ai "If Kudo's girl here gets to be in the loop with this, then Kazuha should be too."

Ai accepted her defeat and sighed "Okay, but if there's even the slightest chance that this girl might slip up, then we tranquilize her, have you take one of the 24-hour antidote and create whatever lie you can to protect her, get it?"

"No worries," Heiji smiled "Kazuha isn't as dumb as she—"

"Hattori-kun," all looked up as Agasa walked up to them "Shinichi's parents have just informed me they have explained everything to your parents and they are all on their way here."

Heiji and Shinichi grimaced at the thought of their parents meeting.

Ran spoke up "I'm going to call my dad and tell him I'm staying here tonight."

"I don't think—" Shinichi started but was cut off by a glare from Ran "Tell him to drop off your stuff, okay?"

"Okay." Ran chirped as she dialed her father.

**A/N: Is this long enough for now? I fell like more things happened… maybe more did.**

**I'm sorry I always ruin the continuity of the story by commenting needlessly in the middle, I always want to add my two cents while I think of them!**

**So, what do you guys think? These-sized chapters posted relatively quickly after the previous chapters are posted, or longer chapters that take about a month the write?**

**I'm fine with either, honestly, I just what to know what you guys'll put up with.**

**XD When I write Haibara I feel like I make her talk like I tend to when I'm angry/trying to sound smart, and when I write Heiji I tend to make him talk like I do normally, with my amazing Kansai-english-dub voice.**


	3. Meet the Parents

**A/N: As I promised (on deviantART) this chapter is dedicated to Anita-Hailey since she loves this story so~!**

***gasp* I almost forgot! My Dad let me buy a cute little figurine of Shinichi when he was first shrunk into Conan~! :D I can't wait for it to arrive, since it's authentic from Japan! (When it arrives I'll post a picture up on deviantART and post a link in here)**

**Detective Conan is **_**still**_** copyright Gosho Aoyama; seriously, if I owned DC would I be writing fanfiction? …well… yes, but still.**

The hours passed awkwardly as the arrival of Heiji's and Shinichi's parents grew nearer.

Heiji found it hard to sit still and was fidgeting constantly as a result on his seat that seemed far too big for him on the tan couch in Shinichi's living room, Ai eyed him wirily but her normal mask of boredom was securely in place as she picked absentmindedly at her nails from her seat next to Heiji.

Ran and Shinichi were sitting side-by-side on the double-wide loveseat across from the two shrunken teenagers. Ran kept trying to make eye contact with Shinichi, who in turn was looking at everything but Ran.

Agasa had long since left the teenagers alone as he tried to get some construction worker to rebuild the wall he had accidently blown out, thank the Gods for house insurance. He had promised to return to the Kudo's house to smooth things over as soon as things were ironed out.

Just as the boredom-filled teenagers were thinking of breaking out Monopoly to kill time a light knock sounded at the door.

Shinichi and Ai instinctively stiffened after previously-horrific scenarios involving the Syndicate; Shinichi shook off his chill quicker than Ai and rose to answer the door.

He opened the door cautiously to peer out, but when he saw the familiar darkened-skin and elegant bun, although it was from a different angle, Shinichi opened the door wider to allow Heiji's parents inside.

"Uhm, come on in," Shinichi said awkwardly "My parents should be here soon, since they were in Hawaii when they called you… so…" he trailed off and attempted a smile at Heiji parents "Uh, Hattori's just over here… please follow me."

Heizo entered first, followed by Shizuka tottering beautifully behind him, Shinichi stepped back from the entryway so they could remove their shoes. Once their house slippers were on, Shinichi lead them to the living room.

"Uhm, I believe this is the first time we've officially met," Shinichi started awkwardly before they could see their son "I'm Shinichi Kudo, I've worked with Hattori on a lot of cases…"

Shizuka spoke before her husband "What's this I hear about Heiji being a little boy?" her Kansai dialect wasn't as broad as Heiji's, but if you were aware of her being from Osaka you could pick it out.

"Well, uh, you see, didn't my parents explain most of this to you?" Shinichi stuttered, trying to stall for Heiji to get his nerve up

Heizo eyed Shinichi "Yusaku-san did call, but he only requested that we immediately fly to Tokyo to this address," he held up a piece of paper with the address to Shinichi's house on it "Because something… delicate had happened to our son…"

"Delicate, indeed." Said Yusaku from behind Heizo, Shinichi looked at his mother and father for the first time in years

"Shinichi," Yusaku said "If you would…" he gestured to the living room.

"Sure," Shinichi said "Uhm, please come this way." He said to Heizo and Shizuka

Yusaku walked into the living room and sat down on the window bench facing Ai, who he smiled at faintly, Ai tried her best to look unfazed. Yukiko accompanied Yusaku on the bench.

Heizo and Shizuka cautiously entered the lushly-furnished living room and sat down on the couch next to Ai, in the exact spot in which Heiji has mysteriously vanished from.

"Shinichi," Yusaku spoke up against the deafening silence "Why don't you begin by explaining to Heizo-san and Shizuka-san here what happened to you."

Shinichi stood up and walked to the center of the room, all eyes on him, even Ai looked slightly interested in her own bemused way. Shinichi had that same air as if he were solving a murder. "Actually this happened when my childhood friend Ran Mouri," he gestured to Ran who waved cautiously "and I went to Tropical Land…" Shinichi began

He told his tale, his eyes made contact with every other pair of eyes in the room, but there were one pair of eyes his kept glancing back to and lingering on: Ran's. Her's were filled with such yearning, such a hunger for knowledge of what could have possibly happened to Shinichi Kudo that ended up with Conan Edogawa on her doorstep, that by the time he came to the point to introduce Ai into his story, they were wet with unshed tears.

"When Haibara first gave me the antidote I was going to explain…" Shinichi cleared his throat "_Things_ to Ran but unfortunately it wore off too early. Actually, I was pretty surprised when Hattori guessed right about Conan Edogawa actually being a shrunken Shinichi Kudo. Also—" Shinichi stopped at the glares he was receiving from Heiji's parents.

"Actually," Shinichi cleared his throat again "The reason I'm telling you this is…" he trailed off as Heiji walked into the room from the hallway where he'd been hiding as well as eavesdropping, he looked every little bit the ashamed child he appeared as.

Heiji laughed nervously "Uhm, this isn't as bad as it looks…" he said to his parents.

**A/N: The latter half was written in psychics class, so with my mind occupied I didn't have **_**any**_** side-thoughts. ..actually neither did the first chapter that I wrote in chemistry… but the one I wrote during spring break did… woah… explains a lot.**

**This is a pretty long chapter (I believe at the moment, I can't recall how much I wrote the other day ^^;)**

**Y'know, I was originally planning to have a murder occur at some point in here, but I don't know if the storyline will currently allow it… *shrug***

**...Now that I look at it… it's pretty short… but… but… I love cliff-hangers so much~! I feed off of them!**


	4. Perfect Timing

**A/N: I've gotten complaints about the last chapter being a little choppy. Sorry~ my brain's train of thoughts are always choppy so I never notice. –insert sweat drop–**

**Detective Conan is copyright Gosho Aoyama, yadda yadda yadda…**

Heiji winced at his parents' shocked faces. '_Lucky, Kudo got old man Agasa to tell __**his**__ parents over the phone.' _He thought sourly.

"H-Heiji?" Shizuka choked out, Heiji nodded meekly, Shizuka got up quickly and ambushed Heiji with an uncannily-strong hug "Oh, my poor little Hei-chan!" She whispered beside his shoulder.

As the pseudo-back-breaking hug broke off from blocking Heiji's view, and windpipe, he saw Shizuka getting out of Heizo's way '_…crap.'_ Heiji thought.

Heizo walked stiffly over to Heiji, bent down and picked Heiji up by his collar gruffly "Oi!" he protested, Heizo's fixed his glare on Heiji causing his futile struggling to cease.

Heizo turned to Shinichi "So you mean to say this stupid son of mine went and got himself shrunken?"

Shinichi cleared his throat nervously "Uhm, well… it wasn't exactly **his** fault, see—"

"It's my fault," Ai interjected, she had everyone's undivided attention with her cold eyes set in her child's face "Kudo-kun here was ecstatic when I told him of the breakthrough in my research…"

Heiji winced as he heard the story of his shrinking told through the almost formidable, cryptic analyzing tone of Ai's voice, though it wasn't his usual motive he wished he could hid until this embarrassing story was over.

At the end of Ai's scrutinizing tale, Shizuka looked at Heiji with her brown eyes full of pity for her reverted-to-childhood son.

Heizo stood up and walked over to Heiji from where he had stood to hear Ai's story. Heiji, fearing the worst had already begun to cringe in anticipation for his father's wrath. Heizo waited until Heiji faces him "Now do you see what inexperience can get you into?" he asked, Heiji nodded sourly.

"It won't be too difficult to get the antidote again," Yusaku spoke up "With Ai-chan, the Osaka police force and a scientist friend of mine back in American we could take down the syndicate easily and—"

"I agree," Heizo interrupted "We cannot risk them harming anyone else with the technology they have already developed and the transactions they may have already completed under the police's nose cannot be tolerated any longer."

All adults were in complete agreement until Ai voiced her expert opinion.

"No," she said defiantly "You cannot just defeat them that easily or Kudo-kun could have managed it when he was stuck as a child. They have thousands of branches in almost every country, and most certainly every major city, with innumerable agents, they undoubtedly have their forced inside the police as well as their hands in the pockets of very wealthy and powerful men," Ai drew a shaky breath "It's not as simple as it seems to defeat the syndicate." She looked wistfully at Shinichi for enforcement.

Shinichi stepped forward "Haibara's right, it's not as easy as just tracking the down and using the riot squad as enforcement, we have to figure out a non-public way to take them down, okay?"

Heiji finally spoke up "Kudo's right, these guys seem pretty bad from what this girl has told me, she's downright terrified of them."

Ran cleared her throat from the statuesque position on the outskirts of the conversation "I-is that true Ai-chan? Are these people—is this _syndicate_ as bad as Shinichi says they are? Surely with the help of the police—"

"No," Ai stood up and walked over to where Ran sat, looking defiantly up into her eyes "As all-powerful the police might seem to a former-officer's daughter, let me explain it to you clearly: imagine the most powerful thing you can—God, person, I don't care—now imagine that **thing** multiplied by a thousand and it has unlimited knowledge. Understand, this isn't a simple game where you defeat the villain and you," she glanced at Shinichi briefly "Win the prize. This is far more complicated."

"Now," Ai continued looking at her audience "How do you propose we proceed, Great Detective-san?" she faced Shinichi.

Shinichi caught eyes with Heiji "I think we may have some idea, but we're going to have to get someone on the inside, close to Gin at least."

"Impossible," Ai stated "To gain the trust of the Syndicate is a three-year task at the least, and getting as far in to gain the trust of a member like Gin, or even Vodka, would take Decades. But if—"

"But if," Shinichi interjected "We had someone already on the inside, but from another branch of the organization, like America—"

"Not likely, with Vermouth working inside after her exploits as an American actress whoever we managed to set in would be exposed immediately."

"Hey, Kudo," Heiji asked "You ever actually find their headquarters?"

Shinichi paused at Heiji's question "I found it once, and then it blew up."

"How could the entire base blow up like **that**?" Ai asked incredulously

"It was in a high-rise, it was pretty adequately done, everything was destroyed—" Shinichi paused and looked at Ai "Wait a minute, Haibara, are you saying that **wasn't** their base?"

"A high-rise? Unless they somehow moved my entire lab to fit into a single room, I find it very unlikely that that was their base, or at least the one I escaped from."

"Ai-chan," Yusaku questioned "Where was your old lab?"

"I don't really know where it was," Ai admitted "But I think I might be able to trace my steps back from when I ended up at your house, Kudo-san."

"Oh, I get it!" Yukiko squealed from her place beside her husband "If we follow Ai-chan we can all go to their headquarters, right?"

"Well c'mon, let's go then." Heiji and Shinichi said together

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's slightly short! I just couldn't hold it out any longer, I had to wrap up this chapter as soon as I possibly could!**

**Oh, I'm not sure if it'll show up on or not, but near the end of this chapter all of a sudden the format of my word…blocks… changed and I can't put it back so the life of me, stupid Vista. xP**


	5. The End

**A/N: Yay~! I got off (or back on?) my lazy ass and started writing more Detective Heiji!**

**Did you guys know it was supposed to be a one-shot originally? :D It was!**

**Anyway, I haven't properly thanked you guys for reviewing (and if you're reading and not reviewing: naughty, naughty, naughty.)**

**Oh and Cassie M. M, I've created a community with all the shrunken Heiji fanfiction I could find (look for it on my profile under "communities") and also, I have a Shinichi figure, so if I update late your cyber-Shinichi-plush might get eaten!**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to write again, school decided to be a pain and I had to buckle down to get above 50% in a bunch of classes. xP**

…**The above was written in May… the below was written in May (up to "at Heiji") Here I am… in January, BEGGING for forgiveness in my utter terribleness in… living with… not… updating… due to laziness…**

**In short, I'm awful, I hit a roadblock in writing (because I never really had a plot and it was one of those "wherever the win take me" deals) …actually this is the first time I've actually TRIED to finish a fanfiction before starting a new one (I've had a great How to Train Your Dragon one in my head that I can't bring myself to write until I finish this) ...so here we are. Please forgive me.**

… **and if you can't, read Three Thieves by Ysabet, her and Nightengale have written the most elegent piece of Detective Conan fanfiction that updates weekly without fail. **

Heiji, Shinichi, Ai and Ran slowly wandered down the Beika streets, following Ai's vague memory as she would pause here and there as she tittered down the sidewalks.

The Osaka-born detective held a glare at the sidewalks that could kill a man at forty paces.

Shinichi glanced down "Hattori, you look like a seven year-old with some sort of concrete-complex, brighten it up a bit." His voice held a touch of sympathy for his fellow detective.

Heiji grinned evilly secretly to himself and chirped back to Shinichi with "Sure thing, Shinichi-niichan! I sure do hope yer mom won't get mad that you're taking me and Ai-chan-" Ai snapped her head back to glare at Heiji "—to go get ice cream today!" with that comment Shinichi looked down and _stared_ at Heiji, who in return showed Shinichi the majority of his teeth at once in a huge grin.

Ai hid a snicker behind the back of her hand, as Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache.

"I take it I've had this coming, right?" Shinichi grinned down at Heiji

Heiji continued his little-boy façade for the next few blocks until Ran pronounced herself fed-up with the shrunken Osakajin, picked him up, and carted around with him tucked under her arm.

Heiji blushed indecently, as Ran and Shinichi shared a private glance.

Finally Ai came to a halt in front of a gravel lot, the two teens, and newly shrunken-one by association, stopped short behind her.

"Why're we—" Heiji started to ask but Ran clasped her hand over his mouth at the same moment Shinichi shushed him.

Ai's head was bowed and her shoulders shook an amount so minuscule only a detective or micro scientist could've noticed, Shinichi was the latter.

"Haibara?" He asked as Ran and Heiji retreated a few steps out of eavesdropping distance "Are you okay? You seem—" he placed a hand on her shoulder freezing the tremors off her narrow shoulders

Her head whipped around to look Shinichi in the eyes "**Stop, Kudo-kun.** Just. Stop. Please?" She drew in a breath shakily "This is _it_. Where my lab is—was, I suppose." She amended, looking down.

Shinichi looked up, gazing at the flattened acre of monotonous gravel, where the source of the drug that took a part of his teenage life away and forced him into the body of a seven year old boy was created.

"I suppose there probably isn't really a permanent antidote then." Ai sighed "Well, Kudo-kun, you probably have," she looked at the inside of her wrist to the face of her watch "Approximately three hours left… at most."

Shinichi moved to protest at Ai's sudden about-face of personality, but his arguments were pulled to a full stop at a high-pitched string of heavily-accented Kansai curses extruding from the mouth of one very displeased dark-skinned boy.

When Heiji's nonsensical tirade piddled to an end, Ran pursed her lips, dropped Heiji on the sidewalk –Where he, thankfully, landed on his feet– grabbed the scruff of Shinichi's shirt, causing him to rise to his full height, deposited Heiji into Shinichi's arms, hitched Ai up on her hip, grabbed Shinichi's forearm and physically dragged two shrunken-teens and one recently un-shrunk one back to the Kudo manor.

Upon arriving back, Heizo and Shizuka immediately appeared from the dining room with Yusaku and Yukiko where they had obviously been drinking tea, as gathered by the still-steaming teacup Yukiko clutched in her hand.

"Oh, Shin-chan!" Yukiko keened at their arrival, ignoring her own offspring to comfort the shrunken scientist who was having some sort of mental shut down in Ran's arms.

Yukiko lifted Ai up into her arms, without so much as a complaint from the young woman and carried her off into an adjoining room on the premise of "girl talk".

"Well?" is all Heizo had a chance to say before the worlds of both Shinichi and Heiji went black.

Heiji woke up, woozy and completely unaware of his surroundings. He sat up, and smacked his forehead into that of one Haibara Ai, who was unfortunately checking his vital signs at that very moment, but was now half-sprawled on Heiji's knees rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Ow~" they complained simultaneously.

Wait. Knees?

Ai was indeed perched on the now adult-sized knees of Hattori Heiji, who beamed at the little scientist.

"Hey!" Heiji exclaimed in pure joy at his fortune "Uhm… where's Kudo?"

"Look down." Came the dry response to his right elbow, where a very bored looking Edogawa Conan say crossed-legged in the lap of Mouri Ran who in turn sat on a chair next to Shinichi's old bed that Heiji had become acquainted with earlier.

Ai looked sourly between the two before launching into the explanation Heiji was undoubtedly going to ask for.

Ai sighed "As it turns out, my replication of the original batch of Apotoxin 4869 was faulty, it produced the desired effect, which was an understatement of mine, for shrinking the human body is _not_ it's desired effect, _killing_ is, and I failed to account for this, which is why you're transformation failed, as did my less-than-successful trial at an antidote." She turned towards Shinichi who was doing everything buy physically pouting "My apologies, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something indignantly but was interrupted by Ran ruffling his hair good-naturedly.

And so it went, Heiji returned to Osaka accompanied by his parents; Shinichi continued to live under the Mouri roof solving cases from the sidelines – although there was an awkward explanation about a voice-changing bowtie and tranquilizer-dart watch in the process – with nothing exponential in the change of his and Ran's relationship besides her promise to wait, not for his return, but for his cure; and Ai continues to create a cure for her killing drug with unforeseen side-effects.

**A/N: and there you have it. I did it! Me! The girl who hasn't EVUR finished a fanfiction (completed in storyline any way not just given-up) finally got one right!**

**I was kinda thinking of leading to a *gigantic* fluff-ending, but somehow it just didn't work out… wow… I started writing this (in May) at 11:00pm and now it's 12:55am… that explains why I can't open my eyes…**

**Bon chance, ma amis! Thank you for bearing witness to this historic event, for those of you reading on deviantART go read on … you font have to... but all the italics and bold n stuff is there… so yeah… and look forward to my How to Train Your Dragon fanfiction coming up… soon… next…**

**Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!**


End file.
